My Beautiful Counterpart
by She-King-Of-His-Castle
Summary: Ghirahim's feelings towards Fi surface and he recalls how much he misses her. T for swearing, small mentions of violence and a mention of adult situations.


**AN: Konichiwa! This is only a one shot, seeing as my other fic, A Forgotten Friend, is in currently in progress. (Yes, I'm a bad girl.) This idea happened to stroll into my head around 2 in the morning, and I couldn't help but write it down. I'm a little concerned that my portrayal of Ghirahim doesn't quite line up with the canon Ghirahim, but he _is _having all these feels coming up! So, enjoy! Sayonara!**

_Why, Ghirahim, you don't seem to be your usual chipper self. What's dragging your fabulous attitude down?_

I snorted. The sky children had always told me I was psychopathic, but I assumed they were merely ribbing me. Well, that was before I had started holding conversations with myself.

_It seems to be that little sword._

Suddenly anger overtook me. I socked the nearest object (a stone wall), leaving a jagged hole.

Sighing, I tried focusing on the anger management methods Blondie had taught me. 1, 2, breathe... This was the only way I could stay with her. I had to listen to the sky children's rules.

"Ghirahim?" Zelda's obnoxiously sweet voice lilted through the wall I'd just punched. "You almost hit me in the face."

"I apologize, Your Grace." I rounded the corner of the room Zelda sat in, beneath the Ancient Fruit Tree. Ancient, my hilt. I was ancient. That tree cheated, as Link had used the Gate of Time to plant it.

Zelda awkwardly rose from her seat and I offered her my hand for stability. "I'm not Your Grace. Just Zelda."

"Well, _Just Zelda,_ you look like you're about ready to burst. Are you sure you don't want to go back to your little island? For a demon of my caliber it'll be effortless."

She released my hand to cradle her enormous stomach. "No. We'll go back when they're ready."

Hmph. Leave it to the Sky Child to give Hyl-Zel-whatever twins.

She beamed at me. "You know, they like the sound of your voice."

"Fabulous. They can call me Uncle Ghirahim." My tone was dripping with sarcasm. "Now, if Your Grace will excuse me, I'm here for other reasons." I swept from the room before she had a chance to answer. It was almost sickening, the way she behaved towards me. I had already tried to remind her of how badly I wanted to run her husband through with my sword-body.

Whatever. They let me maintain my status as lord, inducted me into "The Royal Family of Hyrule" (personally, I thought "Hyrule" was a stupid name for a country), and they granted me access to see the little sword.

She was all I _really _cared about. As I neared her pedestal, all thoughts of murder left my mind.

I stroked the wing of her delicate hilt. It had been several thousand years since the Sky Child had beaten me senseless with her. That entire experience had been a blissfully painful thrill and- though I did not like to admit it- was almost sexual. Except for the moment my master forcibly took my sword to use it against the Sky Child. Of course, to Link, it had only been six years, but to Zelda and I, it was too many yearsto count He cheated with that damn Gate of Time.

Everytime I touched her sword my fingers tingled. I knew if I touched her bare-handed she would most likely sear my hand clean off my wrist.

Even though I wasn't one for flashbacks, I thought about the time I had practically accosted a dance out of her.

_Faron Woods. What a ridiculously misleading name. Phonetically, it sounded as if it was a "fair" place to be. Not true, courtesy of yours truly._

_Out of boredom, I began flicking daggers of solidified magic at thin branches. The Demon Lord Ghirahim, splicing twigs. What an absolutely fantastic way to spend an afternoon._

_As I neared the utterly pointless "viewing platform" I saw something that immediately cheered me up._

_The Sky Child was motionless, sticking his sword into a luminescent flower on the ground. I walked up to him and poked him in the forehead. He didn't move._

_Smirking, I made to form my dark-magic sword. My movements halted when an ethereal figure leapt from the sword._

_"Shit!" My hand flew to my heart. "Fiora, I beg of you, do not do that. I dislike swearing in front of a lady."_

_"I apologize, Ghirahim. However, I must ask you to vacate the area. I will not allow you to touch Master Link again."_

_The smirk rekindled. "Yes? How are you going to stop me?"_

_"Just as you do, I possess magic. Instead of forming weapons, I repel those with dark intentions. You could touch Master Link just then because you were not about to kill him."_

_"What's the matter with the child, anyway?"_

_"At the present he has entered a place he knows as the Silent Realm. It is also rarely referred to as the Sacred Realm. He is experiencing astral projection."_

_He suddenly flinched and grunted. Fiora told him something about repeating a trial before turning back to me. "What is your purpose here?"_

_"Nothing. I'm merely passing through."_

_"I detect a 73% chance this is true, so I will not persue the matter further."_

_Dramatic worry flicked across my features. "Only 73%? Why Fiora, have I ever lied to you?"_

_"Given the fact that you would very much like to kill my master, the remaining 27% shall be deemed a mystery. And my databanks have little record of you, so whether or not I have ever lied to you is a question only you can answer."_

_"You're worse than those damn robots," I muttered. "Hylia did you a great injustice, Fiora."_

_She zipped over to float in front of me. "I do not understand the statement."_

_"She placed a spell-more like a curse-on you that sealed away the memories of your life. She left you with what 'mattered' and messages for this goofy little hero."_

_"May I inquire how you came by this information?"_

_"I heard the little human reincarnation sobbing to her Sheikah dog about it when she regained her memories. She said it was the most horrible thing she'd ever done in her life. Ironic how it technically wasn't even her life."_

_"To my understanding, Mistress Hylia placed a variation of the same spell on the spirit maiden. Technically herself."_

_"She robbed you, Fiora. Not only did she take your memories, but she sealed you in your demon form, restricted your magic and gave you no free will. Instead of the sword residing in you, you reside in the sword." I was bitterly spitting my words now._

_"I was dying, Ghirahim."_

_"She changed you too much!" I roared. All the birds in the immediate area took to the air. After a few moments of seething, I asked, "How did you remember that?"_

_"Upon seeing your face for the first time on this journey, it triggered a series of memories to return. I remember being overpowered by a horde of creatures that acted like shadows and was unable to stand. You slew all the shadow beasts whilst screaming my name. You lifted me off the ground and pushed your way through the battle to Her Grace, begging her to save my life. The last thing I saw before I died was your face. I can calculate with a 96% certainty that is why your face triggered the recollection of my death."_

_"You didn't die," I said in a low voice._

_"I did."_

_It took everything I had not to lash out at her. "Fiora, do you remember how to dance?"_

_"I am unsure of what this question entails."_

_I gave her a smile and took hold of her hand hidden beneath her cloak. "Such as a waltz. We were once the best dancers in Hylia's court, do you remember that?"_

_"How were you a part of Her Grace's court when you call Demise your master?"_

_"Oh, I betrayed her. When the war started, we both left Demise to aid Hylia. I just left again when she changed you."_

_"In any case, I do not remember a 'waltz.' However, I would highly enjoy being able to add the knowledge into my memory bank."_

_My smile widened as I taught her the waltz. I had to make a conscious effort to keep her on the ground, because my beautiful counterpart had a tendecy to hover a couple inches in the air. Every now and then she'd stare at the back of the Sky Child's head for a considerable amount of time._

_"What are you doing?" I asked as we spun._

_"Since I am the holy power that allows Master Link to project into the Sacred Realm, I have the ability to communicate with him. It is also easier to do telepathically rather than verbally."_

_With that, we danced in silence until the Sky Child's breathing audibly quickened._

_"My master has finished his tril. I suggest you leave the area."_

_On selfish impulse, I grabbed Fiora's chin and kissed her deeply. "Until next time, Fiora." I turned to leave._

_"Ghirahim?" The tone of her voice had changed. I faced her again. "I have regained another memory, this time of us engaging in what Master Link refers to as 'love-making.'"_

_My heart nearly stopped. I myself had repressed that due to its painful nature._

_"I do believe I love you, Ghirahim. Do you love me as well?"_

_"Yes, Fiora. I love you for all that I am worth."_

I sat down next to her pedestal, elbow on my knee and chin in my hand. Oh, to dance with Fiora again...

_**[fin]**_


End file.
